


The Top Hat

by orphan_account, Valisco



Category: Rozen Maiden
Genre: Angst, Death, Family, Family Drama, Gen, Sibling Love, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 01:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1285606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valisco/pseuds/Valisco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She noticed something peculiar about that hat, as if she seen someone she loved very dearly once wore something similar of that preference.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Top Hat

**Author's Note:**

> _Ah Rozen Maiden, the first anime I watched online and was one of the animes that made me get into the Japanese animation in the first place. You have a special place in my heart for that Rozen Maiden. Well, anyways I felt like typing up a short fanfic for this wonderful series, sadly, there aren't much fics for this series on this websites, so I will add one._  
>  I hope you enjoy this short fic. (Especially if you are a fan of the Seki Twins, Suiseiseki & Souseiseki.)  
> Warning: Contains spoilers of the second season of Rozen Maiden, Rozen Maiden Traumend. If you have seen all the seasons of the anime series than you're in luck. This fic takes place a couple months after Traumend.  
> Rozen Maiden belongs to Peach Pit.

.

.

.

The sun rose up to conquer the night sky with its tremendous power of light and heat, overshadowing all the other stars that stood in during the time of night. The sky lit up with clouds transforming from black to white. Sunrise has arrived. A lone figure swept across a town flying in a doll case, noticing the lovely sunrise, she was astonished at such amazement. She then swooped down near the roads of the town, noticing the empty roads and closed shops. She passed through many shops, each containing whatever sold in their interest; whether be food, clothing, jewelry, or any other item humans liked to have in possession.

Then, something caught her eye.

She saw a shop filled with wonderful hats behind the glass window, it led her to the conclusion that shop was one that sold hats. She stopped her case near the shop to take a better look, and hopped from her case, with her hands placed on the glass window. Her red and green eyes were amazed at the many hats she saw of many sizes, shapes, and colors. It caused her to possibly want one, and then she saw a hat that truly captured her. At the top of all other hats being displayed, one stood up high as a pole with a disk held the hat in place. It was a tall, flat-crowned, broad-brimmed navy blue hat, with a light blue ribbon around the waist of it.

The young doll squealed in glee, she found the hat to be cute and definitely yearned for it, but—she also noticed something peculiar about that hat, as if she seen someone she loved very dearly once wore something similar of that preference.

The doll then backed away from the window, flinching. She knew who she was thinking of.

Her younger twin sister.

The female doll sadly looked down on the sidewalk she stood on, and then at the hat.

_She. . .she wore that type of hat,_ she thought. _A top hat, she wore one. Souseiseki. . ._

She will never forget the day she lost her sister in the dreaded game of called The "Alice Game," where she along with other dolls she considered to be her sisters, fought to the death to become "Alice" a perfect being that their father, Rozen wanted.

No one was victorious, because this so called "Alice Game" was a fake one created by a false doll who claimed to be the eighth doll of the Rozen Maidens, so that she could beat them all and make her father, a rival of Rozen in doll making proud.

It angered Suiseiseki that she lost her twin sister in such a false battle.

She will never forget those last moments with her sister. . .

. . .

" _Are you crying again?" said her injured sister, on the lap of Suiseiseki. She wiped the tears from her. Souseiseki lost the battle with one of the sisters, the oldest, vengeful, yet the most broken, Suigintou and was heavily injured. Suiseiseki stared at her sister with water streaming from her eyes. "Yes! You inconsiderate fool!"_

_Souseiseki stared at her sister with her almost lifeless orbs._

" _You can never leave Father for suffering nor partake in this game, but it's fine if your twin sister is crying for you in doing such things!" yelled Suiseiseki._

_Souseiseki let subtle sigh. "Suiseiseki, you are strong enough. . .to live without me. Maybe—you can win the Alice Game."_

" _DON'T SAY THAT!" hollered her sister. She took hold of her dying sister's hand. "Come! Let us go home! Together!"_

_Souseiseki looked up at her sister with such curiosity of the meaning. "Together?"_

" _Yes! Together!"_

_Her sister let out a small smirk. "You, are so considerate, but. . ."_

_She closed her eyes._

" _Souseiseki!" Suiseiseki cried, she feared the worst would come.  
_

" _. . .my Rosa Mystica," said the dying doll. ". . .take it, to remember me. . .and even so you are annoying and so persistent and in preventing me from doing things I want. . .I love you very dearly, Suiseiseki."_

" _Sou—Souseiseki!"_

. . .

Tears, tears streamed down from Suiseiseki's face. She started to wipe them as she finished recalling that dreadful memory, and also began to recall other memories of her sister. "Souseiseki, why did you leave? Why did you partake in that game?" she croaked. "You didn't have to, you could have stayed here with me, happily together! Why did you leave me!" She slumped down to the floor and sobbed, yearning for her sister to return, just like she yearned for the top hat.

After a while, Suiseiseki stopped the flow of tears from her eyes and got back in the case. She took one good last look of the hats in display, especially the top one, the top hat. She turned her head away and flew away in her case into the blue sky, and the top hat continued to stood there still near the window.


End file.
